1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condom with applicator means that is pre-assembled and packaged in conjunction with the condom forming a unit that is ready to be applied over the penis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Condoms are well known in the art and they comprise a thin walled tubular member made of an impervious resilient expandable material, such as latex or any other appropriate material, having a closed end designed to fit over the glans penis, and an open end for receiving the penis. The condom is packaged and commercialized in a rolled configuration, whereby the thin tubular member is rolled to form a stable disc surrounded by a firm ring. The open end of the tubular member is defined by an annular rib or enlargement providing a better sealing of the condom over the erect penis.
The application of the condom over the penis may be frequently cumbersome depending of several factors including the penis diameter, the resilient material from which the condom is made, the lubricant provided in the condom, etc. Applying the condom is an operation that requires that the disc-shape-rolled condom be placed just over the glans penis and then unrolled over and along the penis with the help of the fingers.
The lubricant used in the condom generally causes the user""s fingers to slip off the condom thus making the application troublesome. If the condom is not properly fit over the penis glans when the condom is still unrolled, it is quite difficult to unroll and extend the condom uniformly over the penis. It is frequent to see wrinkles and folding portions in the condom when the condom is not properly unrolled and extended over the penis.
Several applicators have been developed to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, these systems however have shown to be complex and intricate. Examples o such condom applicators are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,998 to Kuyumciyan and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,196 to Kassman.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,998 discloses a condom holder for applying the condom onto a penis. The holder being tubular and having a closed end and an open end, whereby the holder may be placed over the penis to cover the upper half of the erect penis. An open end of a condom is mounted into the holder with an unrolled portion of the condom located within the holder. The closed end comprises an air opening and closing means for selectively closing the air opening, with the air opening communicating an air space between the condom and an inner surface of the condom wall with the atmosphere, whereby the air can be withdrawn from the space between the holder and the condom in order to stretch and enlarge the condom for easy placing thereof onto the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,196 teaches a packaging including a condom and an applicator that is packaged in a compressed condition into a cap, the applicator having a memory of its original shape whereby, when the applicator is released from the cap, it axially extends under the influence of its memory thus extending the condom over the penis.
While the above holders and applicators have improved the state of the prior art by providing new means for facilitating the applying operation of a condom and obtaining better results, those systems have also shown to be troublesome and complicated to be manipulated and operated.
It would be therefore desirable to find a new system for applying a condom by means of a simple and safety operation but without the need of bulky and complex devices.
Summary of the Invention
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a condom having applicator means associated to the condom, with the applicator means being simple and extremely easy to operate.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combination of a condom and applicator for guarantying a safety and comfortable application of a condom onto an erect penis, independently of the lubricant conditions of the condom and/or the size of the penis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a condom with applicator means for applying the condom over a penis, the condom including a plurality of ribbons having proximal ends fixed to the condom and distal ends connected to a ring assembly designed to be manipulated by an user.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a condom for use in an erect penis, the condom comprising a thin-walled tubular member having a closed end and an open end for receiving the penis, the condom being packaged into a rolled configuration, and applicator means comprising a manipulating ring, a plurality of elongated members connected to the manipulating ring, wherein the elongated members are rolled with the condom in a manner that the elongated members remain within the rolled configuration of the condom.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a condom for use in an erect penis, the condom comprising a thin-walled tubular member having a closed end and an open end for receiving the penis, and applicator means comprising a plurality of elongated flexible members, each flexible member having a proximal portion arranged at the tubular member and a free distal portion longitudinally extending beyond said closed end of the tubular member, and a ring assembly, wherein the free ends of the elongated members are removably fixed to the ring assembly.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be better understood when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings and description.